Uncover
by KrisTao INA
Summary: Kris mencintai tao, tao juga mencintainya. Namun hubungan mereka tidak bisa ditunjukan pada siapapun. Tao selalu menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Mampukah kris bertahan menjalin hubungan dengan tao? / KrisTao. BL. Yaoi. By: Zhafira #KrisTaoDayEventINA


**Cast : wuyifan, huang zitao, and others.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Sad**

 **Author: Zhafira**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria tampan berambut pirang itu mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Berkali kali ia mengepalkan tangannya sampai kuku jarinya memutih.

Melampiaskan rasa kesal yang selama ini ia tahan. Entah sampai kapan ia harus seperti ini. Rasa kesal yang bercampur dengan perasaan resah, lelah, sedih juga kecewa menjadi satu setiap melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

Seperti saat ini, sudah cukup lama dirinya tidak menemui sang kekasih dan karena itu ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sang kekasih yang sedang melakukan adegan mesra dangan lawan mainnya. Seolah menikmati perannya ia terus mencumbu wanita seksi dan memukau yang ada dipangkuannya.

Walaupun hal itu hanya sekedar akting tapi entah kenapa tetap ada rasa sakit yang menjalar didadanya.

Rasa sesak yang tidak kunjung hilang ketika sang terkasih bahkan sama sekali tidak menyapanya selama proses syutting berlangsung.

Sekedar menatap dirinya pun tidak!

Seolah dirinya adalah makhluk kasat mata yang tidak dapat dilihat dan dirasakan. Yeah memang kehadirannya tidak akan pernah dirasakan olehnya.

Tapi bolehkah kali ini ia merasa cemburu? dia juga manusia bukan? Dan bolehkah ia meminta satu hal agar kekasihnya itu mau melihat dirinya.

"berhenti berharap kris, kau hanya akan membuat dirimu lebih sakit"pikirnya seperti orang yang telah putus asa.

Selalu seperti itu! kenapa Setiap pemikiran yg hinggap diotaknya selalu bertolak belakang dengan isi hatinya. Ketika diotaknya terdapat pemikiran yang memaksanya untuk 'berhenti', tetapi hal itu akan dipatahkan oleh isi hatinya yang terus memaksanya untuk tetap bertahan dan berjuang.

Bertahan pada rasa cintanya yang tidak dapat ia umbar kepada siapapun.

Bertahan terhadap cinta tersembunyinya.

Nobody sees, Nobody knows... We are a secret... can't be exposed...

Bukan, Bukan karena kekasihnya sama sekali tidak mencintainya! kris yakin bahwa kekasihnya juga membalas perasaannya! Namun gengsi dan ego jelas mematahkan semua harapannya.

Wajar saja jika kris memikirkan hal itu kembali, seharusnya ia sadar diri dan lebih mengerti bahwa Kekasihnya bukan orang biasa seperti dirinya. Kekasihnya merupakan anak konglomerat di Tiongkok dan orang tua kekasihnya itu termasuk salah satu pengusaha yang paling berpengaruh di Tiongkok.

Bukan cuma itu! Zitao juga seorang Entertainer. Dia aktor sekaligus penyanyi tenar dinegeri tirai bambu tersebut. Hidupnya selalu dikelilingi kamera pengintai yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja jika mau.

Zitao jelas harus menjaga nama baik keluarga. Ia tidak boleh bertindak gegabah dengan membeberkan kemedia bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Gay dan telah memiliki seorang kekasih yang berprofesi sebagai guru bahasa inggris disalah satu sekolah dasar ditiongkok.

Bisa bisa dirinya dilempar kepenampungan panda.

Kris terus memikirkan hal itu. Semakin ia memikirkan semakin membuatnya tidak yakin. Merasa tidak mungkin untuk memiliki zitao sepenuhnya.

Sudah 10 bulan ia menjalani semua ini sejak pertemuan pertamanya di sebuah acara reality show milik tao dimana kris menjadi salah satu bintang tamu diacara itu.

Selama itu pula zitao selalu menyimpannya rapat rapat dari siapapun.

Lalu, sampai kapan hubungan mereka akan terungkap?

Sampai kapan ia harus terus bersembunyi untuk memiliki tao dalam diam?

Dia sadar dirinya bukanlah siapa siapa, sangat berbeda dari kekasihnya itu. Tapi setidaknya biarkan lah dia merasa dikasihi tanpa harus memakai tolak ukur derajat.

'Sampai kapan kita tidak terlihat?'

"Kau tak perlu menungguku seperti itu, kris"ucap seorang pria manis yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya.

Ia bisa mendengar nada yang sedikit ketus dari pria manis itu.

'oh akhirnya, akhirnya dia menyadari kehadiranku juga. Thanks Lord"ucap kris dalam hati yang merasa senang karena akhirnya sang kekasih menyadari kehadirannya dan menghampirinya.

Ia tidak memperdulikan nada ketus yang diucapkan oleh namja manis didepannya ini. Hal itu sudah sangat biasa.

"aku tentu harus mengunjungi kekasihku sendiri, iya kan hehehe" ucap kris dengan sedikit guyonan untuk mencairkan suasana diantara mereka.

"Ssst... Kris! kau tidak lihat kita masih ada dilokasi syutting, jaga bicaramu! aku tidak ingin ada yang mendengar hal itu" sedikit bentakan dari pria manis tersebut dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat kesal. Sepertinya ia sama sekali merasa tidak nyaman dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh kris.

Kris menghela napas, berusaha menyabarkan dirinya sendiri untuk menghadapi sang terkasih.

"anggap zitao masih kecil kris, kau harus sabar "pikir kris untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Dui bu qi Zi. Gege hanya ingin menemuimu untuk mengajakmu jalan jalan. Sudah 3 minggu kita tidak bertemu...Gege sangat merindukanmu peach"ucap kris tulus. Benar! Ia sungguh merindukan kekasihnya ini, selama 3 minggu terakhir zitao selalu sibuk menghadiri fanmeet dibeberapa negara dan membuatnya meraung seperti orang gila karna tidak dapat menemui kekasihnya itu.

"Ge! Mengertilah, aku sedang sibuk dan aku tidak ingin kau ganggu. aku tidak bisa menerima tawaranmu! Dan, Oh yeah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan manismu itu, kita sedang diluar!"ucap zitao terlihat kesal dan sedikit panik.

Kris terlihat kecewa mendengar jawaban Tao. Ia pun hanya menampikan senyum getir dan segera berlalu sesaat sebelum sebuah tangan mencegat langkahnya.

"Ge, maafkan aku. Jangan seperti itu! nanti malam aku akan datang keapartemenmu"ucap tao yang merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah membentak kekasihnya sedari tadi.

Mendengar kata kata tao barusan, Kris berbalik dan hampir memeluk kekasihnya itu kalau saja zitao tidak melotot dengan tatapan membunuh untuk memperingatinya.

Kris hanya tertawa canggung setelahnya dan segera pamit.

Ia tidak sabar menanti kehadiran tao nanti di apartementnya.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini.

.

.

.

"Wu Junkai! Rapikan kamarmu dan bersihkan ruang tamu itu, cepat! zitao mau datang malam ini dan bantulah gege!"teriak kris dari dapur yang sedang mempersiapkan makan malam yang istimewa untuk nanti.

"Iyaaa, cerewet"

"Cepat lakukan sekarang, bocah!"teriak kris kembali

"ish, si naga tua itu berisik kali kalau mau bertemu pandanya! dasar orang tua"gerutu namja muda berusia 18 tahun yang merupakan adik kandung dari kris.

"Karry Wu! aku bisa mendengar itu"desis kris tajam dari dapur yang seketika membuat karry/junkai merinding.

"astaga dia seperti kakek sihir. Kenapa aku bisa mempunyai kakak sepertinya? Menyeramkan!"gumam karry kali ini pelan agar tidak dapat didengar oleh sang kakak. Ia buru buru menjalankan perintah kris sebelum seluruh apartement dibakar oleh kakaknya itu yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

Dia tahu jika menyangkut tentang ztao, pasti sang kakak akan menggila tanpa ia sadari. Ia akan berubah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda 180 derajat. Seperti saat ini, kris yang terkenal pemalas dalam hal kebersihan malah rela membersihkan seluruh sudut apartementnya seraya membuatkan makan malam yang spesial untuk dirinya dan Tao.

Adiknya saja jarang dibikin makan malam spesial kayak gitu.

Cuma Ztao yang bisa membuat kris seperti ini.

Karry sedikit bingung dengan pola pikir sang kakak. Dia tahu jika kris sedang berada dalam posisi yang sulit. Dia tahu jika kakaknya itu dipermainkan oleh bintang ternama seperti zitao.

Tapi entah apa alasan yang membuat sang kakak,

Tetap bertahan.

.

.

"kau masih mengharapkan dia, Ge?"ucap karry menghampiri kris yang sedang menghias makanan yang ia buat didapur.

"issh kau menggangguku saja! pergi sana bereskan kamarmu"ketus kris pada sang adik.

"Hei naga pitak! aku sudah mengerjakan perintahmu dari tadi"sungutnya

"Kau ini tidak sopan! aku kakakmu, dasar bocah gila"

"Sudahlah ge, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraanku. Sampai kapan kau akan pertahanin hubungan bodohmu ini. Kau tidak akan menemukan titik terangnya kris"ledek sang adik dengan wajah yang dibuat buat kasihan.

"Kau masih kecil dan belum mengerti tentang cinta. Berhentilah menceramahiku seolah olah kau yang paling berpengalaman. Anak kecil"ucap kris tajam.

"Hei wuyifan! aku sudah berumur 18 tahun dan aku sudah mengerti apa itu cinta"elak karry yang tidak terima dengan pengakuan kakaknya.

"Benarkah? kupikir kau masih 6 tahun. Baiklah mungkin saja kau hanya tidak memahamiku"ujar kris " "aku adikmu, jelas aku mengenalmu" "Oh yeah? Benarkah kau begitu mengenalku?jika aku bertanya satu hal padamu tentang cinta dan diriku, yakinkah jawabanmu benar"tanya kris mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke wajah adiknya itu.

"A...apa? tanyakan saja"ucap karry ragu. entahlah setelah dia menatap kedalam mata kakaknya itu. Seolah tergambar sebuah perasaan yang sangat besar. dan itu membuatnya ragu.

"menurutmu apakah aku memiliki alasan untuk mencintai tao?"

"tentu saja. Kau memiliki sebuah alasan, Tidak! maksudku kau memiliki berbagai alasan untuk mencintainya. Dia kaya, terkenal, mempunyai wajah yang manis, lugu, imut, serta cantik. bahkan tubuhnya! ah entahlah tubuhnya begitu menggoda untuk ukuran seorang pria"ujar karry yakin atas jawabannya.

Kris mendeath glare sang adik saat adiknya itu menjelaskan tentang tubuh tao.

"Jika begitu. apa bedanya aku dengan seorang maniak?"Tanya kris kembali.

"Kau seorang maniak yang beruntung, kris"

"Setan"

"apa jawabanku salah?"

"sangat salah. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki alasan untuk mencintainya. Yang aku tahu aku hanya jatuh cinta padanya tanpa alasan"ujar kris

"Bullshit. Kau jelas tidak bisa bertahan dengan cinta yang tanpa alasan"

"Tidak. itu justru membuatku yakin untuk bertahan"

"Coba jelaskan apa maksudmu kris?"

"Aku ingin bertanya kembali. Jika suatu saat kau memiliki kekasih. Dan kekasihmu adalah sosok yang sempurna dari segi fisik maupun hati. Apakah kau benar benar bertahan mencintainya?"tanya kris serius

"Tentu"

"Baiklah. Jika kekasihmu itu mengalami kecelakaan parah yang membuatnya kehilangan segala kesempurnaannya. Akankah kau tetap bertahan disisinya dengan alasan yang sama seperti sebelumnya?"

"A..apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku kau tidak akan pernah bisa bertahan dengan satu alasan saja jika menyangkut tentang cinta. apalagi dengan berbagai macam alasan. itu akan membuatmu seperti pembual"jelas kris yang mampu membungkam mulut adiknya.

"Dan sepertinya cukup sampai disini mengajarimu materi khusus tentang 'cinta'. Sekarang rapikan dapur ini adik manis. Aku akan menyiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan calon kakak iparmu"ucap kris sambil mengacak rambut karry dan segera berlalu pergi.

.

.

TingTong

Tingtong

Tingtong

Suara bel memenuhi apartement itu. Kris segera berlari untuk mrmbuka pintu berharap jika itu adalah pandanya.

'cklek'

Terlihat jelas gurat kecewa diwajah kris ketika ia membuka pintu. Bukannya sang kekasih tercinta yang datang malah seorang ahjusshi berumur sekitar 40 tahun dengan seragam hijaunya sambil tengah membawa sebuah kotak.

'Sejak kapan zitao keriput seperti ini' pikir kris setengah gila karena terlalu lama menunggu tao.

"Maaf tuan, ada kiriman paket. silahkan tanda tangan di sini"ucap ahjusshi itu.

"Dari siapa?"tanya kris sambil menanda tangani kertas tanda terima.

"Dia tidak menyebutkan namanya"

"Oh terimakasih" Kris membuka kotak besar itu dan melihat sebuah lukisan yang sangat indah. Lukisan yang bergambar seekor naga emas yang sedang memeluk panda kecil yang ada didekapannya. Kris sangat mengenal siapa pengirim lukisan tersebut.

Menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang tulus, ia sangat menyukai lukisan ini, apakah zitao akan memberikan kejutan yang spesial juga untuk dirinya?

Setelah beberapa saat memandangi lukisannya, benda persegi panjang yang ada disampingnya bergetar menandakan seseorang telah menelponnya.

Ia meletakan lukisan itu diatas meja sebelum mengambil smartphone miliknya.

Dan tersenyum...

"Hallo, peach"

"Ge... kau telah menerima lukisan dariku?"tanya suara diseberang sana yang terdengar sangat imut.

"Sudah sayang"ucap kris lembut

"aku senang kau sudah menerimanya... Hmm...Ge"panggil suara itu diseberang sana. Mendengar nada yang terlihat gusar, kris pun mulai berfirasat tidak enak.

"Iya ada apa?"Tanya kris.

"Maafkan aku Ge. Aku tidak bisa datang malam ini. Nanti jam 2 aku akan berangkat ke singapore untuk menghadiri presscon film terbaru ku"ucapnya yang terdengar saat menyesal.

kris menghela nafas. sudah ia duga pasti taonya akan selalu sibuk. Kalau sudah seperti ini, mau gimana lagi? Ia tidak bisa memaksakan sang kekasih karena egonya.

"Tidak apa apa sayang. Gege mengerti keadaanmu"balas kris terdengar sangat tulus.

"Terima kasih ge~ oh yah ngomong ngomong aku melukis itu sendiri. itu sebagai tanda permintaan maafku ge karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menemuimu malam ini."

"benarkah? aku sangat terkejut mendengarmu bisa melukis. kekeke~ bercanda sayang. lukisan ini sangat indah! Terima kasih aku menerima permintaan maafmu"ucapnya berpura pura percaya.

"Baiklah ge. aku harus istirahat sekarang. Selamat malam!"Ucapan terakhirnya sebelum menutup teleponnya, bahkan kris belum sempat membalas ucapan itu.

Setelah menerima panggilan zitao, entah kenapa matanya terasa memanas. ia memandang lukisan indah dari kekasihnya itu. Sirna bahagia yang sebelumnya terpancar ketika melihat lukisan itu, sirna sudah. Dirinya tahu jika yang kekasihnya katakan tentang lukisan indah ini hanyalah sebuah kebohongan semata. Ia tahu kekasihnya tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melukis karya seni yang indah ini, bahkan untuk menelpon dirinya saja jarang apalagi meluangkan waktu untuk hal konyol seperti melukiskan hal indah diatas kanvas?

Please...

Ia mengetahuinya...

Pasti zitao hanya membeli lukisan itu untuk diberikan kepada dirinya.

Kenapa hanya untuk sebuah permintaan maaf kekasihnya yang cantik itu rela berbohong kepadanya. Tao membohongi dirinya demi kata maaf?Bahkan tanpa harus dia lakukan kebohongan itu, pasti kris sudah memaafkannya. Tak perlu membohonginya karena merasa kasihan! Kris gak butuh rasa kasihan! Dia hanya butuh Zitao! Zitao yang selalu menganggap dirinya ada! Zitao yang rela menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang kekasih didepan banyak orang. Zitao yang tidak menutup diri! Dan zitao yang tidak pernah berbohong karena merasa kasihan.

Kris hanya butuh Zitaonya.

Ingin sekali ia menumpahkan semua rasa sakit yang selama ini ia tahan. Namun ia sudah berjanji, jika ia menangis karena zitaonya berarti dia sudah menyerah memperjuangkan zitao. Perjanjian itu sudah sah semenjak mereka menjalin hubungan, zitao sendiri yang memperingatinya pada saat itu. Dan Kris belum mau menyerah untuk cintanya! ia tidak akan pernah menangis untuk tao.

Ia akan bertahan...

Bertahan pada kekosongan...

"Yakin masih mau bertahan?"sindir karry sang adik yang dari tadi sebenarnua sudah menyimak percakapan sang kakak dengan kekasihnya ditelepon sedari tadi. Ia bisa membaca situasi bajwa kekasih kakaknya itu tidak akan datang malam ini. Dan lagi itu membuatnya merasa kasihan pada sang kakak.

"..." Hening tidak ada jawaban seperti biasanya dari kris ia masih diam mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh adiknya itu.

"Kris , kris! Hentikan teori bodohmu itu tentang cinta"

"..."

"Mungkin kau percaya mencintai dia tanpa alasan adalah hal yang tepat. Tapi dia juga percaya kau adalah orang yang tepat dipertahanin tanpa cinta"

"..."

"kau adalah sebuah alasan untuk dia 'bermain' "

"..."

"Hentikan permainan dia dan akhiri semuanya"

"Kau tidak ingin bukan 'Games' ini berakhir 'over' dengan dirimu lah yang kalah terbunuh"

"Pergi"desis kris tajam. Ia tidak suka dengan perkataan adiknya itu walaupun sebagian dari dirinya menyetujui apa yang adiknya katakan.

"Pikirkan baik baik ge"

"KUBILANG PERGI!"

.

.

"zi, kau harus umumkan itu nanti saat kita presscon di singapore, ini hanya untuk 3 bulan saja zi sampai film itu rilis"ucap seorang wanita separuh baya dengan wajah yang serius.

"Tapi, tidak harus dengan cara membuat hubungan settingan seperti ini kan jie. Kumohon, aku tidak ingin melakukan hubungan palsu itu"mohon zitao pada wanita itu yang menjabat sebagai managernya.

"Zi! Kau hanya perlu mengumumkan tanpa perlu menjalani kehidupan seperti pasangan biasa lainnya. Coba Pikirkan lagi. Ini akan menaikan popularitasmu difilm itu. Ayolah zi ini kan hanya sebuah media play. Setiap company akan pernah bermedia play untuk kebaikkan anak asuhannya-

"Tapi aku tidak bisa!"potong zitao cepat

"Wei shenme?"tanya Lie yuan, manager tao.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya lagi"gumam tao pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Takut menatap sang manager. Lie yuan yang mendengar itu menggertakan giginya kesal... Dia mengerti siapa orang dimaksud Tao. Dan hanya dia yang tahu.

Selalu seperti ini, Wuyifan kekasih dari artis asuhannya ini yang selalu menjadi penghalang dia untuk 'mengurus' karir tao.

Apa-apa selalu wuyifan!

-Memangnya dia siapa? Dia hanya parasit untuk tao -menurut lieyuan.

Dia hanya orang biasa yang memanfaatkan kekayaan dan popularitas tao. Tak habis pikir bagaimana artis asuhannya ini memilih untuk menjadi seorang gay dan berpacaran dengan kris yang sangat bertolak belakang dengannya.

"Berhenti memikirkan dia dan pentingkan karirmu zi!"ketus lie yuan

"Kau harus bertindak profesional sebagai seorang entertainer. Kau tidak boleh memikirkan parasit sepertinya"lanjut lie yuan.

"Selama ini aku sudah bertindak profesional, Jie! Dan selama ini pula aku terus menerus menyakiti dia yang tidak tahu apa apa. Dan kau memintaku lagi untuk melakukan hal lain yang jelas sangat menyakitkan"bentak tao tidak terima. Baru kali ini dia membentak lie yuan. Selama ini ia selalu berusaha menghormati sang manager seperti ia menghormati keluarganya. Tapi sungguh perkataannya itu sudah keterlaluan.

Lie Yuan begitu terkejut karena zitao membentak dirinya. baru kali ini ia dibentak oleh artis asuhannya.

"Wuyifan sialan" umpat lie yuan dalam hati. Dia terus menyalahkan namja pirang yang merupakan kekasih dari zitao karena sudah membuat zitao jadi seperti ini. Membangkang terhadap dirinya! Lebih baik dia bertindak sedikit kasar kepada orang yang membangkang.

"Zi... kau membuatku untuk melakukannya"ucap lieyuan dingin menatap tepat kedalam mata panda itu.

"jika memang kau tidak ingin melakukan ini, yeah tidak mengapa. Tapi aku rasa ayahmu akan mengetahui siapa itu wuyifan "ucap lie yuan dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat, menampikan seringaian yang sangat mengerikan dimata tao.

Zitao membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan sang manager. Ia tidak ingin ayahnya tahu, selama ini ia sudah berusaha menutupi rapat rapat hubungannya dengan kris. Dan ia tidak ingin semua itu hancur! Ia mencintai kris dan tentu saja dirinya juga mencintai keluarganya! Tidak ingin salah satu dari mereka hancur...

jika saja karirnya tidak akan mempengaruhi reputasi keluarganya. sudah dari jauh hari ia akan mengumumkan hubungannya dengan Kris! Tidak perduli dengan pandangan orang lain terhadap dirinya! Walaupun karirnya hancur asalkan keluarganya masih bisa terselamatkan dan dia bahagia dengan yifan. Ia akan memilih jalan itu dari dulu!

Tapi dia bukan manusia bodoh! Seluruh dunia mungkin sudah mengenal dia dan keluarganya. Tidak mungkin ia bertindak bodoh dengan menjerumuskan semuanya kejurang...

Tao ingin menangis, di satu sisi ia tidak ingin menyakiti wuyifan dan disatu sisi juga ia tidak ingin melukai keluarganya.

Tapi ia yakin, Lie yuan tidak akan pernah main main dengan omongannya!

Ini waktunya untuk memutuskan...

"Baiklah, Jie. Aku me... menerima tawaranmu"ucapnya Mutlak.

Lie yuan tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar jawaban itu, ternyata tao masih ada dibawah kendalinya.

.

.

Kris merasa bosan, hari ini adalah hari minggu dan dia sedang libur mengajar disekolah dasar tempatnya bekerja. Karry sedang bermain kerumah temannya dan sekarang dia begitu merasa sendirian dirumah.

"What a terrible day" gerutunya suntuk.

Seandainya saja ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terhibur.

Hanya ada sesuatu yang dapat menghiburnya.

Zitao.

Ia ingin sekali menelepon kekasih cantiknya itu yang sekarang sedang berada disingapore. Berusaha melupakan perasaan sedih yang semalam sempat melanda dirinya. Ia ingin mendengar suara imut kekasihnya, melihat wajah manis bercampur cantik dan juga tingkah kanak kanaknya, sungguh dirinya benar benar dilanda rindu terhadap sosok zitao.

Berulang kali ia menatap smartphonenya, bingung apakah ia harus menelepon zitao? Ah jangan. pasti dia sibuk untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadiri presscon film terbarunya.

Kris harus mengerti kekasih pekerjaan kekasihnya. Lebih baik ia menunggu zitao saja yang menelepon, yeah jika mungkin hal itu terjadi.

Kris yang merasa bosan karena tidak bisa melakukan apa apa dihari liburnya segera mengambil remote untuk menghidupkan televisi. Setidaknya Dengan menonton TV Ia berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa bosan dan penat.

Namun tak disangka malah rasa bosannya semakin meningkat, tidak ada siaran televisi yang memikat hatinya. Terus berganti ganti channel sampai tangannya berhenti disebuah channel yang menampilkan sosok kekasihnya.

"Zitao mengkonfirmasi tadi pagi bahwa hubungannya dengan Song Qian resmi berpacaran"ucap pembawa acara televisi tersebut.

Jleb...

Kris merasa seperti ditusuk dengan ribuan tombak yang menghujami dadanya. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan berita yang ada ditelevisi tersebut. Terpampang nyata bahwa itu memang liputan kekasihnya zitao yang mengkonfirmasi bahwa dia telah berpacaran dengan lawan mainnya difilm tersebut, Song Qian.

Kris tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini sungguh sangat menyakitkan!

Kenapa bukan dia yang diumumkan oleh zitao sebagai kekasihnya.

kenapa bukan dia yang ditunjukan kedepan banyak orang bahwa dirinya kekasih dari zitao.

Kenapa bukan dirinya?

kenapa harus wanita itu? Yang bahkan umurnya jauh lebih tua dari Tao.

Ingin rasanya ia menghancurkan benda persegi panjang yang sekarang masih menampilkan liputan Tao dengan Song Qian.

Tapi dia manusia yang masih waras. Tidak akan mengubah nasibnya jika ia sampai menghancurkan televisi yang tidak berdosa tersebut.

Tapi apa kabar dengan hatinya?

Hatinyalah yang selama ini meyakini dirinya untuk tetap bertahan. Tetap sabar. Tetap percaya. Tetap mencintai harapan kosong itu.

Tapi setelah melihat ini semua, isi hatinya sudah mulai berjalan dengan sama seperti otaknya.

Apakah masih sanggup ia bertahan?

"Zitao sayang... apakah gege harus berhenti"

.

.

.

Zitao memilih untuk diam. Setelah mengumumkan hubungan settingannya dengan Song Qian, dia memilih bungkam. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya pada kris nanti. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa!

Tapi dia berpikir bahwa kris akan mengertinya kali ini, lagipula ini demi kebaikan mereka berdua. Daripada hubungan mereka harus berakhir lebih baik jalani dulu seperti ini.

Kembali berpura pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, tao?"tanya wanita cantik itu bernama song qian.

"Aku tidak apa-apa jie"ucap zitao berbohong.

"Benarkah?"tanyanya kembali.

"Yah sebenarnya aku sedikit merasa buruk disini"ucap tao sambil menunjuk dadanya. Ada pancaran sedih diwajah manisnya itu.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Dunia entertaint memang kejam. Mereka memaksa kita memainkan semua adegan dalam skenario yang telah mereka buat. Mereka tidak mengerti kita yang menginginkan kebebasan seperti manusia pada umumnya. Bahkan untuk masalah cinta saja mereka yang 'merancang'. Sungguh aneh dunia ini"ucap song qian terus berbicara. Ia tidak perduli apa curhatannya akan didengarkan oleh zitao atau tidak. Yang penting dia bisa meluapkan perasaan yang selama ini ia tahan kepada orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti didinya sendiri.

"Benar Jie. Mereka sungguh kejam. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang namanya 'Hak' "balas zitao yang ternyata menyetujui perkataan song qian. Sementara song qian terkekeh mendengar ucapan didinya itu, mereka berdua ada diposisi yang sama. Mereka berdua adalah korban permainan media.

"Kuharap pacarmu tidak marah hehehe"gurau song qian.

Zitao sontak kaget, ia baru mengingat jika dirinya belum menghubungi kris untuk mengklarifikasi sebenarnya. Dia takut kris salah paham nanti.

Buru buru zitao pamit duluan kepada para staff disitu untuk keluar. Zitao segera mencari tempat yang sepi dan segera memencet beberapa angka yang sudah sangat ia hafal.

Tuutttt...

Tuuuttt...

Tuutttt...

Nomor itu dapat dihubungi. Kris mematikan smartphonenya! Tidak biasanya ia mematikan smartphonenya. Apa mungkin kris marah sehingga ia mematikan teleponnya agar tidak bisa tao hubungi?

Beberapa pemikiran buruk terus hinggap dipikirannya.

'Apa dia marah padaku?'

'Apa dia tidak ingin ku telfon'

'Apa dia membenciku sekarang'

Pemikiran itu tidak kunjung hilang dari otaknya. Ia berusaha menghubungi kris. Berharap teleponnya sudah aktif.

Tapi hasilnya nihil. Kris sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Shit"runtuknya

.

.

Sudah 2 hari zitao tidak bisa menghubungi kris. Nomor itu terus saja tidak aktif. Kali ini ia sudah berada di shanghai untuk syutting iklan. Ia tidak berniat untuk menghampiri apartement kris sejak dirinya pulang ke tiongkok. Dia takut, takut melihat reaksi kris nanti.

"Apakah dia benar benar marah?" Kalut tao bingung. Perasaannya sudah dipenuhi emosi, kesal, kecewa dan gusar.

Ia mencoba menelpon kris kembali ketika meminta izin untuk ketoilet. Menaruh harapan penuh.

Tuutttttttttttt

"Hallo?" Akhirnya! Akhirnya panggilan itu diangkat oleh penerima telfon diseberang sana. Tao begitu senang sekaligus gusar ketika mendengar suara berat itu.

"Kris! Darimana saja kau?"ucapnya ketus. Zitao merutuki dirinya yang bodoh, kenapa nada yang keluar dari mulutnya harus seketus itu kepada orang yang telah ia sakiti.

"Aku habis pulang mengajar, Tao. Ada apa?"ucap kris dengan nada yang tenang. Tao bisa membaca bahwa kris sepertinya marah. Terlihat dari dirinya yang memanggil tao dengan tidak menggunakan embel embel manis apapun seperti biasanya.

"Kris... kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungimu selama 2 hari terakhir"ucap tao

"Oh yeah? Kau menghubungiku? Ah maafkan aku tao. Smartphoneku tercebur kedalam bak mandi dan ini baru selesai diservis. Jadi aku tidak tahu kau Menghubungiku"ucap kris santai. Tao tersulut emosi mendengar pengakuan kris.

"Apa? Kau berbohong kan? Bilang saja Ge, kau marah padaku karena aku mengkonfirmasi hubungan-

"Tidak! Zi! Aku tidak marah"potong kris cepat diseberang sana

"Lalu apa? Kenapa kau sepertinya bersikap dingin padaku? Kenapa kau mengabaikanku, Ge?"tanya tao yang sudah tersengguk.

"Zi, maafkan aku. Jangan menangis. Sungguh aku sama sekali tidak marah dan tidak tahu jika kau menghubungiku. Smartphoneku rusak sebelumnya jadi-

"KAU MEMANG TIDAK PERNAH MENGERTI AKU. BRENGSEK! JIKA KAU MAU TAHU SEBENARNYA HUBUNGANKU DENGAN SONG QIAN HANYA SETTINGAN SEMATA! AKU MELAKUKAN INI KARENA UNTUK MEMPERJUANGKANMU, BODOH"teriak zitao pada orang diseberang sana. Zitao benar benar tidak sanggup lagi menahan emosinya. Dan ia belum siap menerima perlakuan dingin kris. Makanya ia meluapkan semua rasa takutnya saat ini.

"Zi... Maaf"

"Berhenti berkata maaf, liar! Kau sungguh tidak mengerti!"ucap tao mengakhiri percakapan ditelepon itu. Ia menangis tersedu sedu menampikan rasa kecewa, takut dan menyesal. Didalam kamar mandi itu kita dapat mendengar raungan menyayat hati yang zitao keluarkan.

Dia takut...

Takut kehilangan kris...

. .

Kris memandang smartphone yang ada ditangannya dengan tidak percaya. Barusan zitao meneriakannya dengan kata kata yang cukup kasar. Zitao meneriakinya brengsek dan pembohong! Tapi sungguh ia tidak berbohong jika smartphonenya benar-benar rusak karena tercebur dibak waktu sedang membersihkan kamar mandi. Dan sepulang mengajar ia baru saja mengambil smartphonenya ditoko servis elektronik. Tapi kenapa zitao tidak percaya dan meneriakinya pembohong?

Dan apa? Kris tidak mengerti dia? Kris selalu mencoba untuk mengertinya. Bahkan ia berniat untuk mengabaikan hubungan yang ternyata memang benar seperti dugaan kris bahwa itu hanya sebuah settingan. Kris berusaha mengabaikan seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa dan tetap menjalani hubungannya bersama tao.

Tapi apa nyatanya? Tao mencap dia tidak mengerti? Entahlah kris pusing, ia sudah sangat lama memahami pemikiran dan sifat kekasihnya itu.

Sampai tak sadar hal itu membuat dirinya tersiksa.

kris tak menyadari jika perkataan Tao tadi membuat airmatanya menetes. Ia mengusap air mata yang merembes diwajahnya.

Inikah akhirnya?

Tidak! Ia percaya zitao adalah takdirnya.

.

.

Zitao kaget saat dirinya ditarik oleh seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Setelah pertengkaran hebat ditelepon tadi, tiba tiba kris muncul dilokasi syuting dan segera menarik tangan tao dari sana.

Mengabaikan teriakan Lie yuan yang memaki dirinya. Kris tetap menculik. Ah maksudnya membawa tao pergi kesuatu tempat.

Zitao yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud kris, berusaha menanyakan hal itu kris. Namun tidak dijawab oleh pemuda rambut pirang. Ia tetap mengeratkan jemarinya di jari mungil milik tao.

Yang kris pikirkan saat ini, Ia berusaha memperbaiki hubungannya dengan mengajak tao pergi untuk menghibur diri. Kris yakin jika sebelumnya ia bertanya terlebih dahulu pada tao pasti kekasihnya itu akan menolak ajakannya. Makanya kris lebih memilih untuk menculik tao saja.

Tao semakin bingung ketika melihat kris hanya berdiam diri tapi tetap menggenggamnya.

Sampai ia tahu kemana tujuan kris menculik dirinya.

"Pasar malam? What the hell!"gerutu tao dalam hati. Apa-apaan ini? Ia diculik oleh kris hanya untuk pergi menemaninya kepasar malam. Apa kekasihnya itu sudah gila setelah pertengkaran tadi? Pikir zitao.

Tao merasa gelisah ketika mereka berada dikerumunan banyak orang karena takut ada orang yang mengenal dirinya. Makanya dari tadi ia menutup wajahnya dengan satu lengan takut identitasnya ketahuan ketika bersama kris.

Kris menyadari jika taonya itu gelisah, ia segera melepaskan syalnya dan memakaikan syal tebal miliknya keleher tao untuk menutupi setengah wajah kekasih nya itu.

"Ge, buat apa kau membawaku kemari?"tanya zitao kembali.

"Untuk menghibur bidadariku"ucap kris santai sambil tetap menggenggam jemari tao dengan erat dan menelusuri jalan ramai tersebut.

Tao bersemu merah mendengar kata kata kris barusan. Tao tahu kris berusaha memperbaiki hubungan mereka dengan menghibur dirinya.

Tao membiarkan kris menuntunnya kemanapun yang ia mau, malam ini ia ingin menikmati semuanya hanya berdua dengan Kris Gegenya.

Kekasihnya.

Setelah berkeliling dan membelikan tao sebuah bandana bergambar kuping panda.

Kris memutuskan untuk membelikan kekasihnya itu, dua buah gulali berukuran besar.

Kris kembali menuntun tangan tao ketempat yang lebih sepi agar mereka dapat menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

Kris menarik tao ketepi sungai yang tidak jauh dari pasar malam tersebut. Dia menarik zitao untuk duduk disampingnya, kris begitu menikmati setiap moment kebersamaan mereka saat ini. Melihat sungai yang tenang sambil memakan gulali bersama kekasihmu.

Oh, dia ingin menghentikan waktu agar moment ini tidak cepat berlalu. Ia ingin selalu zitaonya seperti ini. Disampingnya!

melihat dirinya.

mengakuinya.

menggenggam tangannya dibawah rembulan.

Dan menikmati moment itu.

Kris berharap mereka akan tetap seperti sampai kapanpun.

Kris menatap zitao yang sedari tadi diam disampingnya dan sibuk memakan gulali yang ia belikan. Kris menatap wajah lugu seperti anak kecil itu yang tengah kesulitan menggigit gulalinya.

Bagaimana dirinya tidak jatuh cinta dengan malaikat kecilnya itu?

"Zi..."panggil kris memecahkan keheningan. Tao yang mendengar kris memanggil namanya, segera menengok kearahnya.

Ia tidak menyangka jika diperhatikan dengan jarak yang dekat seperti ini, kekasihnya jauh lebih tampan. Apalagi surai pirangnya bersinar dibawah sinar bulan.

Tao menyadari bahwa pipinya memerah kembali hanya dengan melihat paras tampan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa?"ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat ketus.

"Kau masih marah dengan gege?"tanya kris dengan tatapan memelas

"Bukan urusanmu"sungut zitao seperti anak kecil yang kesal karena temannya suka berbuat jahil. Kris sangat menyukai wajah tao yang lucu seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak ingin melihat tao yang masih kesal kepadanya.

"Kalau zizi masih kesal, nanti gege cium loh"goda kris. Tao yang mendengar itu spontan melayangkan pukulannya disurai pirang milik kris.

"Ah, kenapa kau memukulku? Peach"rintih kris kesakitan. Yah bagaimanapun tao tetap pria dan pukulannya tetap akan terasa sakit.

"Kau bodoh ge"sungut zitao kembali memakan gulalinya.

"Aku bodoh karena kau sayang"ucap kris tetap menggoda kekasihnya itu. Kapan lagi coba dia dapat menikmati moment indah ini.

"..."

"Kenapa kau mendiamiku terus tao?"tanya kris

"..." dan tao masih tetap mengabaikan

"Tao gak sayang sama gege, yah?"tanya kris dengan wajah yang dibuat sedih.

"Sayang banget, ge. Tao sayang banget sama gege. Tao cinta sama gege"ucap tao dalam hati. Ia tidak berani mengatakan langsung hal itu pada kris. Dan tetap mengunci mulutnya rapat rapat, berpura pura mengabaikan pertanyaan kris.

"Kalau zizi tetap marah, gege akan beneran cium nih"ancam kris. Zitao tetap tidak perduli dengan ancaman yang menurutnya bodoh itu sampai sebuah tangan menarik lehernya dan menyatukan dua benda kenyal yang saling menempel.

Tao terbelalak kaget, ketika kris mencium dirinya. Ini first kiss untuk tao saat bersama kris. Selama mereka berpacaran kris tidak akan pernah berani menyentuh apalagi menciumnya. Karena kris sangat menghormati Tao.

Dan sekarang? Mereka malah berciuman untuk berbagi rasa rindu satu sama lain. Tao tidak bisa menolak ciuman itu, sungguh ia sangat menginginkannya dari dulu namun dirinya terlalu malu untuk meminta kris untuk menciumnya.

Ia megalungkan lengan indahnya itu dileher kris, begitu menikmati setiap lumatan lumatan kecil yang kris lakukan dibibirnya...

"Eunghhh eumhh Gehhh~"lenguhan lenguhan keluar dari bibir kucingnya.

Kris begitu bersemangat melakukannya, ingat ia juga pria bukan? Sudah sangat lama kris ingin menyentuh kekasihnya dan sekarang Cukup dengan menciumnya saja sudah memuaskan hasrat birahi kris.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam. Kris terus merasakan manis gulali dari bibir mungil lawan 'mainnya'. Seperti seorang kecanduan. Ia tidak ingin menghentikan ciuman itu, ciuman manis yang membuatnya mabuk.

Tao membiarkan kris bermain dengan bibirnya karena ia juga begitu sangat menikmati permainan kris sampai ia tersadar, bahwa ada beberapa orang yang bersembunyi untuk memotret mereka. Tao tahu bahwa mereka merupakan paparazzi yang dengan senang hati akan menyebarkan berita buruk tntang dirinya.

Tao tidak ingin keluarganya hancur karena berita buruknya. Dia tidak ingin menjadi pembawa sial dikeluarganya.

Tao segera melepaskan ciumannya dengan kris dan hendak pergi dari situ sampai sebuah lengan milik kris menghalanginya untuk pergi.

"Mau kemana, zi?"tanya kris yang bingung karena tiba2 saja tao melepaskan ciuman mereka dan ingin pergi. Kris dapat melihat sorot mata tao yang ketakutan. Entah apa alasannya

"Kris lepas"ucap pelan tao menahan emosi. Ia tidak ingin para paparazzi itu banyak memotret dirinya dengan kris dan memasang fotonya yang berciuman dengan pria dimedia.

Tao panik. Dia benar benar takut dan seolah memohon kepada kris. Kris yang tidak mengerti situasi hanya tetap menahan lengan tao agar tidak pergi. Dirinya juga butuh penjelasan.

"Lepas ge!"bentak tao yang sudah kalut.

"Ada apa?"tanya kris bertambah bingung.

"Lepas bodoh! Dasar gay sialan!"ucap tao tanpa pikir panjang melampiaskan emosi yang bercampur dengan Takut. Kris yang mendengar kata-kata tao barusan sangat terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kau, zi?"pikir kris

"Apa kau tuli, Tuan? Lepaskan lenganku! Dasar maniak seks! Berhenti memaksaku untuk melakukan hubungan seks denganmu. Bahkan aku tak mengenalmu, Tuan kaya raya! PERGI! sebelum kupanggil polisi"ucap tao berakting seperti bertemu dengan seorang maniak seks.

Oh, sungguh ia sama sekali tidak berniat mengatakan itu. Tiba-tiba bibirnya dengan kejam mengucapkan kata kata yang seharusnya tidak dia ucapkan pada kekasihnya ini.

kris terpaku mendengar kata kata yang terlontar dari bibir mungil itu. Hatinya sudah sangat perih dengan setiap perlakuan kekasihnya. Apakah taonya tidak mengerti?

Ini bukan Taonya.

Ia terus berpikir apa alasan ztao bersikap seperti ini padanya dan sesaat Ia baru sadar bahwa paparazzi sedari tadi sudah berada disana dan sedang memotret mereka.

Jadi ini yang membuat Tao merasa marah dan takut sampai melontarkan kata kata seperti itu? kris mengerti. Tao terlihat takut dan seolah memohon padanya untuk meminta bantuan. Tao-Nya sedang dalam posisi sulit. Kris tidak ingin Taonya merasa susah karena dirinya.

"Aku akan membayarmu dengan bayaran yang tinggi, pelacur!"ucap kris menghayati perannya yang diberikan zitao. Sungguh, kris begitu merasa tertohok ketika mengatakan itu.

Tao sangat kaget mendengar ucapan perih dari kris gegenya.

Apa ini?

Oh, tidak. Dia baru sadar. Kris berakting untuk melindungi dirinya.

Kris menarik tangan tao untuk mendekat dan menarik bajunya seolah akan memperkosa tao. Kris mendekati bibirnya dileher tao dan berbisik.

"Jangan takut sayang. I'll protect you"ucap kris

Tao begitu kaget dengan kata kata lembut kris tadi. Dia mengetahui jika gegenya begitu sedih ketika harus melakukan ini.

kris terus berakting seperti ia benar benar seorang maniak seks yang ingin mencoba tubuh tao-nya. Ia hampir saja merobek kaus yang dipakai oleh tao.

'oh tuhan. Kumohon maafkan aku karena sudah melukainya' mohon kris dalam hati. Ia terus memohon agar nanti tao dapat memaafkan tindakannya ini.

Sebuah tangan menarik punggung kris yang seolah sedang menciumi leher tao. Padahal dirinya hanya membenamkan wajah dileher namja manis itu. Seseorang menariknya lagi dengan kencang agar terlepas dari zitao.

Ia tersungkur ketanah dan merasa seperti ada yang memukulinya ramai-ramai.

Dia melihat dari sudut matanya, zitao sudah ditarik oleh seorang wanita paru bayah yang ia kenal. Wanita itu bertindak Seakan akan ia sedang menyelamatkan zitao dari dirinya. Ia menarik lengan zitao untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Zitao menghentikan langkahnya sebelum masuk kedalam mobil. Melihat kembali keadaan kris gegenya yang sedang dipukuli oleh beberapa orang kiriman Lie yuan. Dia menatap tepat dimata kris, tak menyangka kris menatapnya dengan linangan air mata. Membuat luka kasat mata dihati zitao. Ia tidak kuat untuk tetap menatap kris dan memilih masuk kedalam mobil.

"siapapun tangkap dia! Dia telah melecehkan zitao"ucap lie yuan itu dengan gurat wajah dibuat sedih. Mengalihkan perhatian agar paparazzi tahu bahwa Tao dilecehkan olehnya.

Kris menyadari semua orang telah berakting baik pada malam ini. Tubuhnya semakin sakit ketika bodyguard tao tetap memukulinya.

Ia tidak merasakan sakit difisiknya lagi. Dihatinya jauh lebih sakit karena taonya.

Ia terus menerus meneteskan air mata yang selama ini ditahan.

"Aku menyerah sayang, selamat tinggal"

.

.

2 months later

Setelah kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu, zitao tetap merasa sesak, entah karena apa!

Sejak malam yang panjang itu, seperti dugaannya Seluruh media telah memberitakan dirinya. Tapi nama baiknya tetap terselamatkan karena media hanyan memberitakan bahwa dirinya 'dilecehkan oleh seorang pria gay'. Bukan 'berpacaran dengan pria'. Walaupun berjalan sesuai kemauannya, tetap saja ia merasa sakit.

Sejak malam itu ia tidak pernah lagi menghubungi kris karena takut. Dan ia merasa kris juga tidak pernah berusaha menemuinya atau menghubunginya. Kris seolah hilang dari kehidupannya.

Seolah pergi tidak kembali.

"Tidak, dia tidak mungkin pergi"ucap zitao menolak pemikiran yang hinggap dihati maupun otaknya.

Ia sama sekali tidak mau jika harus kehilangan kris.

Ia masih membutuhkan gegenya.

Kekasihnya.

Ia masih sangat mencintai kris.

Sangat.

Pada malam itu yang bikin tao lebih resah bukan paparazzi tapi air mata kris yang dikeluarkan olehnya. Baru kali itu ia melihat kris menangis menangis didepannya.

Tao tidak kuat untuk menatap kris lebih lama pada saat itu. Ia tidak kuat melihat kris dipukuli.

Tao baru teringat perjanjian pertama mereka semenjak menjalin hubungan.

"Jika kau menangis didepanku,,artinya kau menyerah memperjuangkanku. Kau harus berjanji"

"Iya, baby zi. aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menangis untukmu. Aku tidak akan menyerah, sayang"

kris akan menyerah memperjuangkan dirinya ketika ia menunjukan tangisannya didepan tao.

Dan malam itu kris menangis karenanya?

Berarti kris sudah menyerah.

Kris tidak bisa lagi bertahan pada taonya.

Berarti kris mengakhiri hubungan mereka secara tidak langsung.

Bagaikan dihimpit oleh ribuan batu.

Tao tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya, ia menangis! merutuki kebodohannya. Merutuki kesalahannya!

Seharusnya ia tidak berciuman pada malam itu sehingga tidak perlu melibatkan kris yang ingin melindunginya.

Rasa bersalah terhadap kris terus muncul dibenaknya.

Tao ingin meminta maaf tapi pada siapa?

Tao ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi kini hanya tinggal dia!

Kris telah menyerah kepadanya.

Ia tidak ingin ini.

ia sangat mencintai Kris Gegenya!

Mencintai orang yang selalu mengerti dirinya itu.

mencintai orang yang selalu berkorban untuknya.

Mencintai orang yang selalu bersabar menghadapi dirinya.

Tapi orang itu bukan miliknya lagi karena 'dia' sudah menyerah pada 'harapannya'.

Tao takut.

Kali ini ia takut tidak akan pernah bertemu kris kembali.

Takut krisnya memang benar benar tidak akan pernah kembali.

Tao menangis meraung-raung.

Apakah ini karma untuknya?

.

.

"Zi berhenti menangis. Kau laki laki dan tidak boleh cengeng seperti itu..."

"..."

"Jika kau mencintainya. Kejarlah dia! Bukan menangis seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah menyerah mengejarmu selama ini, bukan? sementara kau hanya bisa diam menangis didalam kamar"suara berat dan berwibawa terlontar dari seorang pria paruhbaya yang muncul untuk memberikan nasihat terhadap zitao.

"Baba?"ucap tao kaget saat ayahnya menemuinya didalam kamar. Lebih kaget lagi saat mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"Baba sudah tahu semuanya zi. Baba tahu apa yang kau ketahui"ucap Tuan Huang tegas.

"Ma..maksud baba?"tanya tao bingung dengan lelehan air mata disetiap sudutnya.

"Kris"ucap tuan huang singkat. Mata tao terbelalak. Ternyata babanya sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan kris. Apa ia akan marah dan mengusir tao? Tapi sang ayah sepertinya tidak terlihat marah.

"Ma..maafkan aku ba... aku sudah mengecewakan baba dengan menjadi gay dan menjalin hubungan dengan pria sepertinya selama ini. Tapi sungguh ba... semua ini sudah berakhir"jelas zitao. Ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir rasanya menohok hatinya sangat dalam. Tersenyum getir ketika mengingatnya kembali.

"Tidak! Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan itu kembali. Baba sudah mengetahui hubungan kalian sejak dulu"ucap tuan huang. Zitao menyerngit bingung dan menatap mata sang ayah.

"..."

"Baba sudah mengetahui kalian berpacaran sejak 8 bulan yang lalu. Dan baba membiarkan kalian tetap menjalin hubungan itu. Tapi kenapa berakhir seperti ini? Apa hanya seperti itu perjuangan kalian. Bukankah kalian saling mencintai"tanya sang ayah seolah meremehkan.

"Ba..ba. apa maksud baba merestukan hubungan kami?"tanya zitao tidak percaya yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari ayahnya. Ia menutup mulutnya tetap tidak percaya dengan pernyataan sang ayah. Ayahnya menyetujui hubungannya dengan kris? Ayahnya menyetujuinya jadi gay? Mengapa?

"Kenapa?"tanya zitao pada sang ayah.

"Karena baba ingin anak baba bahagia. Kau selalu membanggakanku. Apa salah jika saat ini baba yang membahagiakanmu? Mungkin saja waktu baba tidak lama lagi-

"BA!"potong zitao dengan marah saat ayahnya sudah berbicara yang tidak tidak!.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu! Kau membuat baba tuli"ledek sang ayah. Zitao hanya cemberut dengan wajah lucunya.

"Dengarkan baba. Awalnya baba juga ingin sekali menyingkirkan kalian berdua, bagaimanapun hubungan kalian sangat tidak wajar. Tapi kris datang kerumah ini 3 bulan sesudah kalian menjadi kekasih. Ia memohon bahkan bersujud dihadapan baba dan ibumu hanya untuk mendapat restu. Baba dapat melihat ketulusan yang ia pancarkan. Ia berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungimu. Dan baba rasa itu adalah janji seorang pria. Baba dan ibumu menilai kris adalah pasangan yang benar benar cocok untukmu yang sangat manja dan keras kepala. Hanya kris yang mampu bersabar menghadapimu"jelas sang ayah pada tao. Tao termenung, kayaknya otak cerdasnya itu sedikit lembat mencerna kata kata sang ayah.

"Baba... Aku mencintainya"gumam zitao kembali sedih. Ia sangat menyesal memperlakukan kris seperti itu.

"Kejarlah. Baba yakin dia akan memaafkanmu. Dia akan menjagamu kembali"ucap sang ayah dengan lembut

"Tapi itu akan merusak nama reputasi baba. jika aku kembali padanya. Dan pasti aku tidak akan bisa menghasilkan keturunan untuk keluarga kita"

"Aku percaya padamu, nak. Kau pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu. Dan percaya pada babamu ini. Baba akan membungkam mulut mulut 'mereka'"Tegasnya. Zitao tersenyum dan memeluk sang ayah dengan erat.

Berterima kasih karenanya dia bisa mengejar sosok 'itu' kembali.

.

.

Zitao menangis kembali...

Menangis untuk kesekian kalinya...

Sepertinya pencariannya pada sosok kris akan berbuah sia-sia.

Sosok itu benar benar menghilang.

Menghilang dari hidupnya.

Ia tidak tahu harus kemana.

Kris sudah pindah dari apartement miliknya...

Zitao tidak tahu lagi harus mencari kemana...

Karry, yang merupakan adik dari kris selalu menghindari dirinya jika bertemu. Karry tinggal diapartement itu sendiri. Setiap zitao datang untuk menanyakan sesuatu pasti selalu diabaikan.

Membuatnya merasa tambah sedih. Apakah selama ini ia begitu kejam pada kris?

Karry akhirnya membuka pintu apartementnya itu dan memberikan smartphone milik kris pada zitao tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartementnya.

Awalnya tao bingung kenapa adik kris itu memberikan zitao smartphone lama milik kris.

Ia mengutak ngatik smartphone milik kris, berharap kris meninggalkan petunjuk keberadaanya didalam benda persegi panjang tersebut.

Tapi ia tidak tahu apa password handphone kris tersebut.

Ia mencoba mengetik tanggal lahir kris.

901106

'wrong'

Arghh dia sungguh frustasi...

Dia mencoba memasukan tanggal lahirnya.

930502

Dan berhasil.

Tao tertegun, ternyata kris tetap mengingat tanggal lahir dia.

Ia mencoba menelusuri benda persegi panjang yang ada ditangannya itu.

'Pesan'

Kris memiliki banyak pesan dari orang-orang yang dikenalnya.

Tapi pesan pesan itu sama sekali belum dibuka oleh kris. Hanya ada satu pesan yang telah terbuka.

Pesan darinya...

'Baby panda gege, sedang apa?'

'Zi... jangan lupa makan. Jangan terlalu sering menerima tawaran syuting takutnya nanti kau sakit'

'Baby panda. Jangan lupa minum vitamin yah'

'Zi... gege kangen kamu'

'I love you zi :* '

'Zi lihat. Tadi ada kau diTV. Yang jadi PO, hehehe'

'Zi tadi gege ikut study tour sama anak anak ke penangkaran panda ^^ mereka begitu lucu sepertimu zi. Aku serasa melihatmu waktu kecil. Hehehe. Nanti kalau gege punya uang, gege janji akan belikan salah satu dari mereka yah'

'Zi... balas sms gege. Kalau tidak, gege akan melompat kekasurmu malam ini. Hehehe bercanda'

'Sayang, lihat kau masuk dalam aktor paling berpengaruh diasia ditelevisi korea. Kau urutan ketiga Zi. Aku sangat bangga padamu ^^ selamat sayang'

'Zi... gege datang ke lokasi syutingmu yah? Gege kangen :"(( '

'Jangan, ge! Nanti lie yuan marahin tao. Dan takutnya ada media yang curiga'

'Ah baiklah sayang. Lain waktu saja yah gege datangnya. Fighting baby!'

'Zi... selamat malam'

'I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you'

Tao kembali meneteskan air matanya lagi. Selama ini kris selalu memberikan perhatian padanya lewat apapun. Bahkan ia sudah mengabaikan pesan kris berapa kali tapi tetap saja kris terus mengiriminya pesan.

Mengapa dirinya selalu sekejam ini?

Bukannya ia tidak ingin membalas pesan pesan manis itu. Namun waktu untuk bermain handphone sangat sedikit. Ia selalu sibuk menjalani karirnya sampai melupakan beberapa hal.

Zitao kembali menelusuri smartphone milik kris. Kali ini membuka galeri foto.

Jumlah fotonya ada 2048

Dan digalerinya tersebut hanya terdapat 8 foto kris. Sisanya adalah foto dirinya.

Foto huang zitao yang rata rata didownload dari internet. Dari foto dirinya yang terlihat tampan, cantik, manis maupun imut. Semuanya ada digaleri itu. Bahkan tao baru menyadari jika wallpaper milik kris merupakan fanart dirinya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil sedang memakai kostum panda.

Zitao kembali terperanga dibuat olehnya.

Sefanatik itukah kris terhadapnya?

Matanya terus memanas. Tapi ia belum menemukan petunjuk apapun untuk mengetahui keberadaan kris.

Dia mulai membuka draft.

Dari atas draft itu dipenuhi dengan berbagai plan serta dokumen pribadinya.

Namun ada satu draft yang menarik perhatiaannya. Draft itu ditandai sebagai favorit.

Zitao membaca satu persatu kata dari draft itu.

'Huang Zi Tao'

'Satu nama yang selalu membuatku gila'

'Gila akan semuanya'

'Sampai melupakan poros dunia'

'Huang Zi Tao'

Pria dengan segala keelokannya.

Begitu manis, cantik dan lugu disaat bersamaan yang selalu membuatku terhanyut didalam setiap permainannya.

'Huang zitao'

Bidadari yang entah mengapa terjebak dalam tubuh pria.

Bidadari yang mempunyai kekuatan senyum. Hati murni serta pemikiran polos. Aku percaya itu dia.

Seandainya dia adalah seorang gadis yang cantik.

Pasti rasa cintaku tidak akan serumit ini.

Tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal mencintainya.

Tidak ada alasan untuk menyesal.

Aku mencintainya juga tanpa alasan.

Aku tidak ingin ia terluka dengan alasan alasan bodoh yang kubuat.

Aku tidak ingin suatu saat dia meragukan perasaanku karena alasan alasan bodoh itu.

Aku tidak ingin dia berpikir aku hanya pengagum parasnya.

Aku tidak ingin itu.

Aku ingin dia melihatku sebagai seorang pecinta bukan pengagum.

Aku ingin sesekali dilihat olehnya.

Dianggap olehnya.

Dirasakan olehnya.

Aku ingin terlihat dimatanya.

Bukan sebagai pengganggu,

Tapi sebagai seorang kekasih.

Tetap bertahan pada harapan kosong.

Dibandingkan pada perbedaan derajat.

Diasingkan oleh kesamaan.

Apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama, sayang?

Aku sempat berpikir mungkin saja jika aku terus berjuang pasti semuanya terbalas.

Tapi lagi-lagi tidak, sayang.

Perjuangan yang juga berakhir kosong.

Ketika kau mengabaikanku.

Otakku berpikir 'kau sedang sibuk'

Ketika kau membentakku.

Otakku berpikir 'kau sedang kesal'

Ketika kau mengumumkan hubungan palsumu.

Hatiku berkata 'kau sedang menguji kesetianku'

Ketika kau memakiku.

Otakku berpikir 'kau hanya marah'

Ketika kau membalas ciumanku.

Hatiku berkata 'kau membalas perasaanku'

Ketika kau menangis

Otakku berpikir 'kau merasa terganggu...

Dan hatiku berkata 'kau membenciku'

Aku merasakan sakit jauh lebih dalam ketika kau merasa takut dan menangis.

Kumohon jangan menangis.

Setelah malam itu kau akan bebas dari kehadiranku.

Kau tidak lagi merasa terkekang karena aku atur.

Aku akan menjauh untukmu zi.

Janji yang pertama kali kita buat telah kulanggar.

Aku menangis.

Mataku tidak berhenti mengeluarkan butiran air mata.

Seolah menyuruhku untuk berhenti sampai disana.

Dan aku berhenti.

Aku kalah, sayang.

Maafkan aku, Zi.

.

Zitao menangis terisak. Ia tidak sanggup membaca draft itu lagi. Ia tidak sanggup melihat isi smartphone kris. Terlalu banyak bukti yang menyayat hatinya.

Ia benar benar merindukan kris saat ini.

Ia hanya butuh kris.

'Kumohon. Beri aku kesempatan'pintanya.

Dirinya bagaikan orang gila karena terus-terusan menangis didepan apartement milik kris. Ia tidak ingin pergi dari situ. Ia butuh seseorang yang bisa memberitahunya tentang keberadaan kris sekarang.

Dan yang ia harapkan hanya karry. Menunggu karry didepan apartement kris sampai adik kekasihnya itu pulang dari kepergiannya sejak siang.

"Zi... sedang apa disini?"ucap seorang pria tinggi yang juga berwajah tampan. Ia mengenal pria itu.

Teman kris.

Mungkin saja dia tahu keberadaan kris.

"William gege? Ah. Aku sedang mencari kris. Apa kau tahu dia dimana?"tanya zitao penuh harap

"Dia kecelakaan terus lumpuh, dan mati ketika bunuh diri"ucap seseorang dari belakang yang ia kenal sebagai adik kris. Zitao terbelalak kaget. Benarkah itu?

"Jangan dengarkan dia, tao! Dia gila. Sekarang Kris ada divancouver"ucap william. Sementara karry mengabaikan itu dan segera masuk kedalam apartementnya meninggalkan william dengan tao berbicara.

"Hah di vancouver? Kanada? Kenapa ia ada disana ge?"tanya tao penasaran.

" Dia pindah setelah dirinya dipecat dari pekerjaannya dan dihujat oleh masyarakat sini karena yah kau tahulah dia dikira pedofil & maniak seks gara gara berita itu"ucap william sedih melihat nasib sahabatnya.

Zitao tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Perasaan bersalah terus menusuk relungnya. Karena dia kris harus seperti ini?

"Zi. Kalau kau ingin minta maaf silahkan kejar dia kesana. Dia pasti memaafkanmu zi. Tidak ada kata terlambat"ucap william menasihati. Dia sudah mengetahui seluk beluk hubungan mereka jadi wajar saja jika dirinya berkata seperti itu.

"Kau mengetahui alamat rumahnya ge?"tanya zitao dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat gusar menunggu jawaban orang yang ada didepannya.

"Aku hanya tahu alamat tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Kau mau?"

"Aku sangat kasih ge. Thanks god"ucapnya merasa lega. Ia seperti mendapatkan dorprize. Ia berjanji akan memulai semuanya dari awal.

"Baiklah nanti kukirim... tapi ada yang harus kau tahu...

'Apa?'

"Kris. Tunanetra karena disiram air keras oleh suruhan managermu"

"Hah?"

.

.

Zitao sudah sampai vancouver sejak kemarin.

Sekarang saatnya ia mencari sosok yang ia rindukan itu.

Kini ditangannya sudah terdapat alamat yang diberikan oleh william chan.

Tao sangat berterima kasih, karena hanya dia yang mau membantunya saat ini.

Tao masih shock sangat mengetahui jika kris tunanetra. Ia memaki managernya itu dan menyuruh baba untuk memecatnya. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang setega itu?

Tao selalu saja menyalahkan dirinya.

Seandainya, ia bisa melindungi kris dan tidak melibatkannya pasti kris tidak akan tersiksa seperti ini.

Sekarang dirinya sudah sampai disekolah dasar divancouver. Tempat kris bekerja.

Entah kenapa kakinya terasa lemas dan deg degan.

Tao memasuki sekolah dasar yang sudah lumayan tua itu.

Didalamnya ia disambut oleh seorang guru. Untung saja kemampuan berbahasa inggrisnya cukup baik sehingga ia bisa mengetahui dikelas mana sekarang kris berada.

Ia menghampiri sebuah kelas yang tadi ditunjuk oleh guru wanita tersebut.

Ia bisa melihat papan nama bahwa kelas itu untuk murid tingkat pertama.

Menengok kedalam memastikan sesuatu.

Dan...

Ia begitu erpaku saat dirinya berhasil menemukan orang yang ia cari selama ini. Sosok itu sedang menceritakan sebuah dongeng kepada mereka. Kris terkenal sangat penyabar menghadapi anak anak. Bahkan termasuk dirinya.

Ia belum mampu menghampiri sosok itu. Ia hanya mematung memperhatikan 'dia' dari pintu.

Kris sesekali tertawa mendengar celotehan polos dari mereka.

Oh tao begitu merindukan kris.

Tapi kakinya menahan untuk tidak menghampirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Pak, apakah kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"tanya seorang murid cantik dengan rambut pirang sama seperti kris.

"Bolehkah aku menjadi kekasihmu"lanjutnya sambil tersipu malu. Kris tertawa mendengar ucapan polos gadis cilik berusia 8 tahun ini. Sophia namanya.

Kris mengenal suara gadis cilik itu.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang spesial"ucapnya berpura pura sedih.

Degg

Tao terkejut mendengar itu. Ia takut jika dugaannya benar bahwa kris sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Apakah ia cantik?"tanya sophia

"Dia sangat cantik bagaikan seorang bidadari"ucap kris menjelaskan kepada mereka walaupun mungkin mereka tdk mengerti.

"Dia mempunyai mata panda yang lucu, hidung bangir, kulit indah, pipi chubby, bibir kucing dan- Ah pokoknya dia sangat indah"ucap kris seperti sedang menggambarkan seseorang.

"Apa dia baik?"tanya murid lainnya.

"Dia sangat baik. Kau seperti melihat malaikat yang turun dari surga"

"Namanya siapa?"tanya murid itu

"Huang...

"Zitao"ucap kris.

Tao yang mendengar itu kembali terkejut. Orang dimaksud kris adalh dirinya. Kris masih menganggapnya. Kris tidak melupakannya.

Ia tidak kuat menahan air matanya lagi, ia segera memeluk raga itu dari belakang. Menangis tersedu sedu dibalik punggung indah itu. Murid murid disana tertawa melihat itu.

"Si...siapa?"tanya kris bingung saat tiba tiba ada seseorang yang memeluknya. Ia tidak bisa mengenali sosok itu karena kondisinya yang sudah menjadi tunanetra.

Tapi perasaannya mengatakan bahwa sosok yang memeluknya adalah zitaonya.

"Ge~ ini aku. Zitaomu"ucap tao

Kris terkejut. Ternyata hatinya benar.

" dui bu qi ge hiks kembalilah... aku mencintaimu"isak tao yang memohon kepada kris didalam pelukannya. Kris masih terkejut dan tidak menyangka.

"Zi..."akhirnya ia bersuara kembali memanggil nama itu

"Iya ge?"

"Benarkah ini kau?"tanya kris masih tetap tidak percaya. Tao menangkup kedua pipi kris dan mengecupnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan.

"Ini benar aku ge"ujarnya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?"tanya kris

"Aku disini untuk memintamu agar kembali padaku. Memulai lembaran baru. Menjalaninya dari awal kembali" jelas tao.

"Aku janji akan menganggapmu. Melihat dirimu. Dan tidak mengabaikanmu lagi ge. Aku janji aku akan selalu ada disini"lanjut tao sambil menunjukan jari mungilnya didada kris.

"Ta...tapi

"Apa?"

"Aku bukan sosok sempurna seperti dulu. Aku memiliki kekurangan, zi"ucap kris dengan gurat yang tersirat sedih.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak perduli ge. Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan bertahan mencintaimu meskipun kau bukan sosok yang sempurna. Karena aku mencintaimu tanpa alasan ge"ucap tao tulus penuh dengan keyakinan. Kris tersenyum nendengarnya tapi is harus memastikan agar egonya tidak menghancurkan dirinya.

"Keluargamu bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin kehadiranku merusak nama baik mereka"

"Tentu saja mereka mendukungku, bahkan baba memaksaku untuk mencarimu"jelas tao

"Media?"

"Kita bisa bungkam mereka semua ge"ucap tao

"Kau mau memaafkanku dan menerimaku kembalikan?"tanya tao memastikan.

Kris menggeleng sebagai balasan.

Tao terkejut.

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi ge?"

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu tao, tapi aku mempunyai satu syarat"

"Apa?"

Kris tidak menjawab dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Ciuman kali ini terasa lebih nikmat dari waktu itu. Karena didalam ciuman itu tidak ada lagi beban diantara keduanya.

"Euhmmm huhh gege~"lenguhan tao lolos. Kris begitu mendominasi seperti biasanya.

Didepan banyak anak kecil yang sudah diasingkan oleh guru lain, mereka saling bertukar saliva.

Mengabaikan berbagai macam tatapan orang.

Mereka

Kini kris gegenya sudah kembali.

Sudah menjadi miliknya lagi.

Sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Tidak ada lagi yang harus mereka sembunyikan.

Cinta yang semua orang dapat melihatnya.

Cinta yang semua orang dapat mengetahuinya.

Cinta tanpa rasa takut.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
